


[半藏x竹村]为家族尽职尽责

by 完颜锊 (xiaozhibailang)



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Goro Takemura, M/M, Top Hanzo Shimada, 岛田半藏x竹村五郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhibailang/pseuds/%E5%AE%8C%E9%A2%9C%E9%94%8A
Summary: 类型：守望先锋x赛博朋克2077梦幻联动同人CP：岛田半藏x竹村五郎分级：NC-17（PWP）*食用前请阁下先阅读使用须知，避免造成不必要的不适。作者十分愿意与读者进行交流，但不接受ky和撕逼。-CP为梦幻联动，两人不存在爱情。内有军火、性交易等灰色产业暗示，设定略有压抑可能会引起您的不适。-有电击、药物、强制等行为，如有不适请避免阅读！-作者买了2077但黑屏打不开，连听半宿“欢迎来到夜之城”后沦为云玩家。由于缺少游戏细节体验，竹村可能存在大量人物OOC，请您在阅读前做好准备。
Relationships: Hanzo Shimada/Goro Takemura, 岛田半藏/竹村五郎
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	[半藏x竹村]为家族尽职尽责

竹村五郎跟随侍者向岛田城的深处走去，回到日本的他忍不住吸入带着松竹清香的湿润空气，踩过落满松针与樱花的碎石。

也许是气候的差异，岛田城考究的日式建筑让五郎觉得亲切，却又没有荒坂宅邸的熟悉感。

“请在此稍后，先生。”

为首的侍者恭敬地行礼后带着其余侍者离去，只留下五郎一人。

傍晚的岛田城露水极重，一阵潮湿的冷风吹过五郎不禁瑟缩起来。

“岛田家族的家主拥有驾驭神龙的力量。”为了转移注意，五郎一边回忆着资料，一边仰头打量起气派的建筑：也许是卧室的缘故，门扉上并无显著的家徽，而是雕琢着暗金色的双龙衔尾标志，好似恶龙的巢穴。

正看着那怪异的图案出神，门栓拿下的声音激得五郎规矩地站好，垂下眼做出顺服的模样。

“进来。”

过于年轻的声音让五郎诧异地抬眼看向声音的主人，对方没有被这无礼的举动惹怒，只是自顾自地走回屋里。

五郎在脑海中搜索着那副面孔，最终联想起一张板着脸的照片，那是岛田城的少主半藏。

“年纪轻轻就成了父亲的左右手，这样的好儿子真叫人嫉妒。”——这是自己的主人谈到岛田宗次郎时对半藏的评价，五郎的确在筹划试探这位未来家主的机会，但肯定不是作为礼物侍奉岛田家主的时候。

他的任务是向岛田家族展示荒坂的诚意，即使是少主也一样，说不定还有让荒坂大人感兴趣的收获。五郎这样慰藉着自己，却无法忽略自己到了足够做父亲的年纪的事实。

“荒坂家没有人了吗？即使是侍奉我的父亲，也该找个年龄小些的。”

五郎恭敬地跪在卧室正中的地毯上，暗淡的光线让他看不清屋内的人，但他能感受到对方正像蛇一样死死盯着自己。

“脱下衣服。”、“动作慢些。”、“停下！”

正在五郎不清楚半藏是否要换人服侍时，一连串的命令便冰冷地朝他袭来。他来不及做出反应，身体已经习惯性地开始了行动：他解下羽织的系带，慢慢将被布料掩盖得严严实实的身体展示出来，露出被金属包裹的脖颈和与肌肉饱满的胸膛。

那位少主没有再下命令，五郎只能维持着脱下衣物的姿势，垂着眼忍受着那炙热的视线。此刻他好似主动向陌生的小辈展示着自己，这样的认知让五郎羞耻地咬紧牙关，乳头却未经触碰便挺立起来。

和那些急躁的美国人不同，半藏有着他这个年纪不该有的耐心。五郎从一开始的羞耻逐渐被盯得发毛，裸露的皮肤上浮起一层细小的颗粒。

半藏仍旧像条伺机而动的蛇，直到竹村不再维持脱下衣服的姿势，难堪地略微偏开头时才起身过去。

被动作惊得回神的五郎立刻恢复了命令中的姿势，低垂着眼睛用敬语向近在咫尺的半藏致歉。

“真是条好狗，可惜用在这种地方。”

“不…”

五郎想为荒坂家族辩解，但半藏没给他这个机会。那双擅长拉弓的手此刻正扣在机械覆盖的脖颈上，警告地收紧，并且饶有兴致地拨弄起印着家徽的地方。

商人都喜欢滥用商标，荒坂对家徽亦是如此。

将家徽印在所有归属物上，半藏对这种事向来不屑一顾。但他承认将家徽刻在这幅外骨骼上的做法相当完美：即便竹村表现得再服从，他隶属于谁仍旧一目了然，像极了戴着吊牌的狗。

“你对家族尽职尽责，就没想过凭什么沦落至此？”

“再造之恩，当以命…”

半藏的手指探入五郎口中，用粗暴的力度表达自己对场面话的厌恶。满是厚茧的指腹重重碾过柔软的口腔，那里与被金属改造的脖颈不同，正用阵阵紧缩表达着脆弱与敏感。

“嗯…嘶！”

被迫仰着头的五郎看不清是什么夹上了乳头，但一阵强烈的电击让他改造过的眼球都闪起了红光。

“你激活的智能机械越多，它的电流就越大。”

这是防止他用义体窃取信息。五郎尝试开启机体的隐匿模式，却迎来了更激烈的一波电击。在下一波电击来临之前，他妥协地关闭了大多数义体功能，只留下维持身体运转的几处。

“这就是荒坂家族的诚意？”

“非常抱歉…请您…肆意使用我。”

五郎将自己脱得一丝不挂，动作略带迟缓地趴伏在绣着家徽的羽织上。他虔诚地将额头抵在地上，用宽大的手掌分开厚实的臀瓣，露出早已准备好的穴口。他想把缓慢的动作归咎于关闭的义体，而不是在后辈面前用敬语说下流话时的羞耻。

五郎驯服地跪伏在地上，他的声音因口腔的破损沙哑，紧绷的身体像只受伤的动物。即使羞耻足以焚烧他的理智，但他依旧照规矩维持着姿势，将湿润、柔软的穴口展露在半藏面前。

“…！”

半藏将手指探进颤抖的穴口，碾过柔软顺滑的肠壁去寻找略硬的那点。

“嗯…”

还未兴奋的腺体被手指碾过，胀痛的刺激让五郎呻吟出声。

半藏并未停手，甚至粗暴地捻按上去。与其说是强制让人进入状态，他此刻更像是想看看这条老狗能为了家族做到什么程度。

小小的腺体被蹂躏得红肿，竹村的身体浮起一层薄汗，下身却因疼痛精神起来。那柱身骄傲地昂着头，吐露出些许前液，在灯光下泛着淫靡的光泽。

“不…求您…”

五郎体内的手指被抽出，紧接着一块小巧的金属吸盘便贴在了被蹂躏得红肿的腺体上。不好的预感让他下意识地求饶，但和乳夹同样刺激的电流还是无情地打在敏感的腺体上。

“恐怕你为家族挨过的不止这些。”

在电流的鞭笞下五郎很难再保持方才的从容，他的头规矩地贴在地面上，腰胯却无意识地扭动着。即使毫无作用，五郎仍旧用手将臀瓣分的更开，好似这样顺从的示好能让他得到些许善待。

半藏将一切看在眼里：在电流的折磨下，五郎仍旧隐忍又安静，显然受过更加残酷的调教。

一条愿意为家族放弃荣誉的老狗，却被任命做这些肮脏的勾当。这样的判断让半藏沉睡的欲望燃烧起来，但进入前仍不忘用上桌边的套子。

橡胶套上冰凉的触感让五郎瑟缩一下。他紧绷着肩膀，压下躲闪的本能将扩张过的穴口敞开。

在润滑油的帮助下，半藏的性器毫无阻碍地顶入了深处。那温暖的甬道和他的主人一样驯服，在进入时没有任何排斥，只是温顺地包裹、挤压着筋脉包裹的柱身。

直截了当的进入顷刻间填满了五郎。饱满的柱身蹭过释放微弱电流的吸盘，引得他扬起脖颈，发出一声短促的呻吟。

半藏抓住了这个时机，掐着那被金属包裹的脆弱脖颈，强迫壮实的人蜷缩在自己怀里。呻吟与求饶被顶弄得支离破碎，五郎只能从喉管发出断断续续的气音。

在神龙面前，荒坂的雄鹰好似弱小的雏鸟，轻易便可吞之入腹。现在的五郎无暇思考床笫间能撬出什么岛田家族的秘密，他仿佛溺水的人，大张着嘴、奋力地扑腾着四肢，只为抓住任何逃离死亡的机会……

“那个虚拟现实的软件，真的能杀人？”

因情欲而沙哑的年轻声音环绕在五郎耳边，他的耳垂被含住，温暖湿润的感觉让因缺氧而迟缓的头脑变得更加混沌。

“灵…”

险些脱口而出的信息让五郎打了个冷颤，他的身体僵硬着，昂扬的阴茎也低垂下去，好似被泼了一盆冷水的狗。

对方不满于他的缄默不言，收紧缚在人颈间的手。五郎的肺叶无法吸入空气，原本积聚在内的氧气也随着连续的操干被榨得一干二净。即便拥有强化体，五郎仍旧被对死亡的阴霾所包裹。

那双眼睛由黄转红，视觉界面也不稳定地闪烁起来。就在五郎失去意识的前一秒，紧缚在脖颈上的手终于松开，任由他的身体重重倒在坚硬的矮桌上，险些碰翻正中的香炉。

“没关系的，五郎。”

香炉里淡雅的清香环绕在五郎鼻尖，他竟真的听从对方的指示放松下来。不知为何，那低沉沙哑的声音听起来不再像陌生的岛田少主，而是荒坂大人年轻的时候……

“没关系的，五郎。”——那是他第一次为荒坂家族杀人时，荒坂三郎说过的话。也正是为了多看见主人满意的表情，他自愿为家族付出了一切。

“荒坂大人…”

听见主人昔日的声音，五郎难以自持地夹紧体内的阴茎，原本温热湿润的甬道好似也比方才炙热。

他的身体不再像例行公事那样机械地运作，而是由内而外的雀跃着，连含住阴茎的臀尖都兴奋得打着颤。

随着抽送，五郎不再压抑自己。他低声念着荒坂三郎的名字，前后的两张嘴都大张着，发出愉快的声音。如此热烈的回应反倒让半藏有些无法适从。

“跟我说说软件的事，五郎，听话的狗要对主人知无不言。”

时刻从容的语气，像极了荒坂大人的作风。在主人面前的五郎从不隐藏，他忌惮那双看穿一切的眼睛，更惧怕它们覆上失望的阴霾。

“荒坂大人…华子小姐有了新的进展——你他妈在香里加了什么，操！”

算得上奖励的深深一顶唤回了五郎些许理智，他挥手打翻了面前的香炉，不顾激烈的电流唤醒义体快速分析起空气中的成分。

除去那些珍贵的香料，香炉里头还混进了少量的吐真剂和致幻剂，这也是半藏一直让他陷入窒息状态的原因——急促的换气更容易让这些药粉生效。

乳头和腺体上强烈的电击让五郎呜咽着弯下腰，虾子般痛苦地蜷缩起来。痛楚让他暂时从药物的影响中脱离开，并且毫不犹豫地做下了决断。

在五郎咬断自己的舌头前，坚硬的扇柄强硬地撬开了他的嘴。保养扇骨用的油脂压下了竹片的清香，泛着令人作呕的苦涩。

“只是床笫情趣，竹村先生不必太过认真。”

五郎刚低头看向自己嵌着指虎的手，坚硬的刀柄便实实抵在他腰窝上。折扇与刀，两样东西无不提醒着他进入自己的人是何身份。

除了忠诚，他受主人赏识的另一点便是识时务。五郎放弃地松开了手，配合地趴伏在案几上，期望跟身后的少主各退一步。

有了些许线索的半藏没再追问，带着薄茧的手握住那疲软的阴茎奖励地撸动，落在金属脖颈上的吻终于让这场只有利益的性爱变得有些正常。碍于空气中的药粉，五郎不敢吐出嘴里的折扇，他的喉结慢慢地滚动着，吞咽下分泌旺盛的津液。

“荒坂该以你的忠诚为荣，而不是派你做这种肮脏的买卖。”

五郎向来厌恶这些高高在上的人对他评头论足，碍于叼着折扇，只能不屑地哼上一声。

“对了，你身上的东西不仅能用智能机械触发，它还是声控的。”

“什么？”

含糊的质问没有得到回应。五郎便瞥见那发着白光的夹子逐渐变成黄光，紧接着，他就被掴了响亮的一巴掌。

“！”

比之前强烈得多的电流险些击溃五郎的神经，他的视觉界面在疯狂地报错，但阴茎却违背主人的意愿傲立着，甚至淅淅沥沥地溢出些许精液。

五郎紧紧攥起拳，却只能保持着安静。他能感受到身后的少主正在得逞地笑着，即使是几不可闻的声音，但肌肤相亲时轻颤的胸口仍旧说明了一切。

一切只是开始，橡胶套隔绝了电流，这是针对五郎一个人的刑罚。

半藏将自己那挺立的阴茎抽出些，朝着甬道内的吸盘慢慢顶弄。每当撞上时便轻拍五郎的屁股，让电流精准地刺激已经被虐待得肿胀的腺体。

任何的声响都会得到电流的责罚。五郎只能咬紧扇柄，将呻吟尽数吞回胃里。他的身体紧绷，那双被义体强化的手攥得发白，被金属流畅分割的手臂也凸起青筋。

紧绷的身体慢慢放松，五郎安静地迎来一波高潮。在电流的刺激下，昂扬的阴茎并没有气势蓬勃地喷涌而出，而是同尿液般缓缓流出。

浊白的精液喷洒在深色的羽织上，匿去痕迹，仍旧被苛责腺体的五郎阴茎也依旧挺立着，在安静且昏暗的房中好似什么也没有发生。

不公平的对待和年龄的优势很快在持久上产生了差距。处在不应期的五郎已经记不清自己射了几回，他半勃的性器此刻肿胀又炙热，每射出一点精液囊袋都阵阵绞痛，整条尿道也似被划破般火辣。

“求您，大人。”

沙哑的哀求里带着妥协，他还未说完针刺般的电流便停了下来，唯留胸部和小腹的肌肉还在条件反射地颤动，似乎这样能减轻些许电流的刺激。

征服一条忠诚的狗。即使算不上真正的臣服，半藏仍旧满足于此。他像安抚受伤的宠物那般轻抚五郎的头，在一次又深又重的顶入时释放了出来。

“您表现得很好，竹村先生。岛田为荒坂的诚意感动，愿我们合作顺利。”

半藏将射满的套子扔在矮桌上，一边用官方的语气说着，一边将自己整理干净。

他正襟危坐，愉快地看着狼狈地趴伏在桌上的人，似乎让一条忠诚的狗落魄至此并非自己的手笔。

“非常感谢…荒坂也十分看重这次合作。”

五郎深吸了口气，唤醒义体调整自己的声线。在机械的辅助下，他的声音不再似方才那样沙哑。

“我们会再见面的，岛田大人。”

他将胸前可恶的夹子摘下，重重扔在地方。匆匆套上被精液打湿的羽织，起身时才发现体内的电击器还未拆下，只得忍着异物的磨蹭缓步屋外走去。

“也许吧，但愿不是再在床上。”

五郎握了握拳，最终还是没打在那张得意的脸上。

“谁知生平愿，或见飞蛾自投火，心有戚戚焉。”

急忙离开的五郎隐约听见半藏念出的俳句，转身时便对上了那双蛇一样的眼睛，此刻没有了危险的锋芒，倒显得满是餍足。

“只是为家族尽职尽责。”

“为家族尽职尽责。”

岛田家族确实回应了荒坂的诚意。待五郎回到荒坂三郎身边时，第一批武器已经送到了荒坂大厦。

“辛苦了，五郎。休整一下，你还有别的事要做。”

荒坂三郎那双鹰一般狠厉的眼睛此刻微微地弯曲起来，露出满意的神情。

五郎同往常那般垂下头恭敬地回应赞美，他尽力让自己沉浸在让主人满意的喜悦中。但此行回来后，他却畏惧与荒坂三郎有片刻的对视。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> 俳句选自土方岁三的作品《丰玉发诗集》，「愿うことあるかも知らす火取虫」译为：谁知生平愿，或见飞蛾自投火，心有戚戚焉。


End file.
